


【银时】年夜梦

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [6]
Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【银时】年夜梦

"这是梦。"  
"这是你的梦。"

回过神来的时候，你正坐在银桑的对面。这里是甜品店，你和他坐在偏僻的角落里，享受着空调的冷风与美味的甜品。双手托腮的动作让你意识到自己正在欣赏对面的男人，于是你顺从地将视线对准正埋头吃草莓巴菲的男人身上。  
这是银桑。  
白色的短而卷的头发随男人的动作颤动，温暖的红瞳因喜悦而微阖。他似乎察觉到你的视线，咬着一大勺巴菲抬眼望着你，"......我还能再点一杯吗？"  
"可以。"你有些无措，垂下眼避开他的视线，侧身召来路过的侍者又点了一杯草莓巴菲。  
"这杯给你。"看见他面前已经空掉的几个杯子，你将放在自己身前的一杯没有动过的草莓巴菲推向他。本来百无聊赖等着的他立刻双眼放光地搂过去，大口吃起来。  
有些不对。感到违和的你疑惑的看着他，因为他不会是那种能够忍着不吃放在眼前的草莓巴菲的人——哪怕并不是他的份。  
你这么想着，便问了他。  
"啊......是呢......之前都没有注意到眼前还有一杯没动过的草莓巴菲。"他和你同样疑惑，但是很快找到了理由，"因为那个吧，那个！抢你的食物绝对会被打的！"说完还打了个哆嗦，表情像是在冬天吃草莓巴菲一样难以言喻。  
自己是这么暴力的设定吗。脑海里的疑惑一闪而过，不过如果对象是他的话，不管怎样温婉的女子都会被开发成暴力狂呢。你觉得自己的想法很有道理。  
忍不住伸出手揉了揉他柔软蓬松的白发，你感叹着触感绝佳一边漫不经心安慰他，"今天的话没关系哦，想吃多少都没问题。"  
想到他的设定，你又补充了一句，"也不会出现血糖和头痛。"  
"那种设定早就过时了。"漫不经心地吐槽着，他开始解决侍者端来的巴菲，"一个星期才出场一次怎么可能超量啊，再说，基本上根本没时间吃啊......"颇为怨念的，他叼着勺子耷拉下头，连背景都深沉了不少。  
"因为你很忙啊。"脑海中浮现的全是他那搞笑剧般的日常，你不自觉笑起来，却被他抓住机会塞了一大口巴菲。  
"咳......咳咳......"不出意外被呛到的你瞪了面前的人一眼，泪水模糊了视线看不真切。你只能红着脸摸索着桌上的纸巾，想要用来擦眼泪。  
"闭眼。"下巴被抬起，眼泪汪汪的你被迫抬着头，乖乖闭上一只眼让粗糙的拇指温柔地拭去眼泪。  
"手好脏。"你用变清澈的一只眼看着银桑，很认真的陈述事实，"而且你的手肯定粘上草莓巴菲了，感觉黏糊糊的。"  
"哪，哪里脏了！"他大声反驳着，看到你忍不住想用自己的手揉时，抓住你的手腕强硬拉着她去了洗手间。  
"说手脏的人是谁啊。"途中他一边嘟囔着一边抓住你的双手不让你用手擦眼，"给我忍住，马上就到了。"  
"等等，这里是女......"你话还没说完，他就被一旁的人给轰出去了。无奈的你只好用迷蒙的双眼找到洗手台，在门外他的唠叨中速度清理好。  
"......噗哈哈。"看到他靠墙等你的身影，想到他刚才的狼狈，你忍不住笑了出来，然后毫无诚意的道歉，"对不起，哈哈......"  
他瞪了你一眼，耷拉的卷毛仿佛更卷了，"都是你害的。"  
"罪魁祸首还不是你。"你捂嘴偷笑，"接下来去哪玩？"  
"烤肉店。"  
"驳回。"你从包中拿出旅游指南，"柏青哥也否决。"  
"啧。"他不甘不愿地将头放在你的头顶，修长的食指指向地图上某个点，"去这吧。"  
"......鬼屋？"你惊讶的看着他——难道他怕鬼这个毛病被治好了？！  
"在下面！鬼屋下面！"他用力戳了戳地图，"和这个比起来鬼屋一点都不好玩！"  
你低头仔细一看，网吧。  
"我们去鬼屋吧。"你笑着收起地图，拉住突然冒冷汗的他的手。  
"啊哈，啊哈哈......我突然想起我还有事先走......"他剩下的话语在你捏紧的拳头前全部吞了下去，最后你胜利的拖着哭天喊地的他朝鬼屋走去。  
我真的有暴力这个设定呢。你淡定的想到。

......  
"啊啊啊啊——！"  
整个鬼屋都回响着他的惨叫，中气十足，绵延不绝。让你觉得比起一旁的鬼怪，更害怕耳朵失明。  
本来也有些怕鬼的你在被他紧紧抱着走进鬼屋，筋疲力竭拖着他走出来时，恐惧感早就不知道飞哪去了。  
"喝点水吧。"你叹了口气，还是给他买了瓶水。水瓶贴在脸颊上冰冷的质感让他回过神，低沉的声音没有朝气，"谢谢。"  
鬼屋昏暗的灯光下你没有注意到他的脸色，现在你才发现他苍白的脸和紧紧抿住的唇。  
"刚才还喊得那么大声......"擦拭着他脸上的汗水，你心里有些愧疚，却不想道歉。谁让他推荐的都是那种地方。你满怀怨气地看着他，却还是在他难受的样子上败下阵来。  
揉了揉他蜷曲的白发，你感觉到他的头发因恐惧而显得湿润。再次感受到良心的折磨，你逼迫自己直视他的眼睛，"有什么地方想去吗？"  
"......柏青哥。"  
"好。"你看着他瞪大的眼睛，无奈的笑了，"不是你要去的吗？"  
他蠕动嘴唇，苍白的脸色显得他十分没精神——虽然平时已经非常废柴了，这个时候你也不忘在心底吐槽。  
"去公园吧。"他放下水瓶，握紧你的手。仰望的视角让你感到他似乎有些不安，红色的瞳孔闪烁不定。  
"早点说不就不用遭罪了吗。"你低头吻上他的额头，"公园是最佳的约会地点啊，没新意也没关系。我也想和你在公园度过这一天。"  
——以情侣的方式。太害羞了，你实在没胆子说出来。

......  
到达公园时已经是黄昏了。  
你低头看着不知什么时候牵起的手，默默红了脸，而他一直往前走，僵直着背没有回头。  
"耳朵，红了哦。"还是你打破了沉默。周围的人零零散散，并且离你们很远，不然你也不敢说出这种近似乎调戏的话来。  
"夕阳照的。"他嘴硬地反驳，侧过的半边脸颊烧得通红。  
看到他这样，你反而平静下来，"你想在公园对我做什么？"  
"我，我什么不好的也没想！！"他结结巴巴慌慌张张反驳的样子让你一阵无力。  
暴露了，完全暴露了啊......  
你忍无可忍，拽着他的领子将唇印了上去，"这样的也没想过？"  
完了，自己活像一个老流氓。你在内心哀嚎。平时那个浑身黄段子满嘴跑火车的人为什么现在反而一副Cherry Boy样啊！  
敢不敢主动一点啊！冲上去就是干啊！我完全欢迎！！咳......矜持，矜持。  
"不止这样......"在你脑内暴走的时候，他不知道什么时候回过神来，将你抱在怀里。  
"大，大庭广众之下拉拉扯扯不太好，放放放开我。"你看着恢复正常的某人感到十分后悔。  
"不放。"他摇了摇两人相握的手，笑的十分得意，"你可是我女朋友。"

"你可是我女朋友。"

你愣住了，然后毫不犹豫甩开他的手。脆弱的空间一瞬间破碎，连同那位白发的男人也消失不见。  
"哎呀，还真是苛刻。"另一个你笑着托腮看着你。场景已经回到了最初的冷饮店里。  
"大冬天的吃冷饮，你的想象力也是丰富。"吐槽自己也毫不留情，你现在心情十分不爽，"那货是谁啊，恶心死了。"  
"......心好痛啊喂，这么说自己你的心不痛吗！"毫无形象地趴在桌子上，企图用眼神谴责你，"明明就是害羞了还不承认。"  
"明明就是ooc了还不承认。"和知根知底的人互戳痛脚的后果就是两边都被打击得萎靡不振。  
"唔呣......"另一个你干脆不顾形象地趴在桌子上，喋喋不休的数落你，"好累啊心好累啊，明明呕心沥血制造出这么完美的幻境，不能自己亲身上阵也就算了，在一旁眼睁睁吃着狗粮也就算了，还要被说ooc！啊啊，世界上怎么会有我这么惨的人啊！不干了不干了！老娘不干了！"  
你看着眼前打滚耍赖的自己，感到深深的无力。自己......原来是这么一个人吗。你羞愧的捂上脸，好想死。  
"你要不信就自己去试一下好了。"  
"不要。"另一个你立刻坚定的拒绝了。  
啧，知根知底真是太讨厌了，你为没能坑她一把而感到不满。  
"下次不要做出这么劣质的伪品了。"你拍了拍手，场景变换成烤肉店，"下次我来做，现在一起学习吧。"  
"好——"不情不愿地拖长了调，另一个你手速极快地在油纸上铺满了培根。  
"给我吃点青菜啊混蛋！"  
"诶！！"  
你不顾对面的哀嚎将一半的培根清理出去，铺上了洋葱......  
"为什么都是自己口味却完全不一样啊岂可修！"  
"......"  
"混蛋别偷吃我的培根嗷！"

......  
什么学习？说过这话吗？沉迷于和自己抢食物的你完全无视了最开始的借口。  
想要那样一个男朋友是真的。  
想要他看见自己是真的。  
想要写出和他相差无几的人物也是真的。  
心情是真实的，手脚被束缚住。即使努力挣扎也不过难受了自己。  
明明知道转身离去后虽会心有不甘，即使渐行渐远后便会逐渐遗忘，但固执着不肯承认，僵着在原地。倔强地移开视线催眠自己，到最后却忘了他应有的模样。  
最后紧握在手中的影子也在松开手的瞬间消失不见，睁开了双眼看着早已空无一人的地方。  
一败涂地。  
看清了自己是何等的弱懦。  
身体前所未有的轻松，想要追寻，想要飞奔，想要呼唤。一直紧握的手也能张开伸直去抓取。早已被虚幻的光晃得生疼的眼睛睁大，而后被现实中的浮尘刺激得流下眼泪，视野模糊不清。  
等眼泪流干之后，就迈开步子吧。  
终于意识到，自己最初的心情是想要靠近而非远离。因为害怕而退缩，自顾自蒙上双眼跌跌撞撞越来越远。  
毫无意义。

......  
在旁人眼里长得惊人相似的双胞胎正抢食抢得不亦乐乎，感情极好的样子。  
对面的甜品店某一桌上，一对姐弟和一个白发男人坐在一起，其中一份草莓巴菲上挤满了墨西哥辣酱。  
双胞胎其中一人朝某个方向望去，几秒后心情极好的转过头来夺走了对面筷子上烤好的培根，放进一旁的甜辣酱碟子里，对对方挑衅一笑。  
"啊啊啊！你个混蛋！"


End file.
